Lora Silvershadow
Lora Silvershadow was a young senator of Mustafar and soon became a Jedi. She later became the new queen of Naboo. Her quests and adventures where full of wonder and mystery. Now we start from the beginning Early Life Lora was born in 39 BBY to Jacen Silvershadow and Crystal Silvershadow. She loved to play with her best friends and help anyone in any way they could. One day it was winter on Naboo and one of its lakes froze. Lora incouraged them to come with her and play, but they didn't want to fall through. She shrugged and ran to the lake. She got her skates on and started skating on top of the ice. She heard cracking noises and saw the ice breaking under her. She screamed when she dropped but was grabbed by someone. The person pulled her up and layed her on the snow. She slowly opened her eyes and saw a boy who looked a few years older then her lay beside a campfire. She walked beside the fire and warmed up and got ready to leave but wanted to stay with the unknown boy. Lora sat back down and saw the boy sit up. "You should really be careful when your skating." he said. Lora nodded and sat beside him. "What's your name?" Lora asked. "My name is Hawkeye." he replied. Lora nodded and held her hand out for him to shake it. "I'm Lora. Nice to meet you." Lora said smiling. Hawkeye nodded and started walking off. "Wait where are you going?" Lora asked. He didn't answer but smiled and walked off into the shadows. Teenage Years Lora started running from the group of adults the pranked with her friends. "That was too close." her friend Ruby said. Her other friend, Sarah nodded. "Well who should we prank next?" Lora said trying to hold in her laughter. They didn't answer but stared behind her in awe. She turned around and saw what looked like the boy she met on the ice with sith apprentices. "He's a sith!?" Lora said to herself. He kept walking but stopped and turned towards the three. They backed away but all he did was turn around and walk to his real destination. "I have a feeling that we should follow them." Sarah said. "You just like hearing things and seeing things you shouldn't!" Ruby yelled. They then started arguing while Lora sliped out and ran after what she thinks is Hawkeye. She arrived and saw that the throne room was destroyed, along with the queen. She ran to help but heard a voice. "You're too late." a person said from behind. It was a group of battle droids and two leaders. Lora tried to find a weapon but couldn't get one on her hands. Lora then looked to the enemies and they were all killed. "Huh?" Lora asked herself confused. Some jumped from the ceiling and infront of her. "Lora is it?" he asked. Lora nodded and looked at his face. "Are you Hawkeye from the lake?" she asked. He nodded and walked away but was grabbed and pulled back by her hand. "Um you want me to stay?" Hawkeye asked confused. Lora nodded and leaded him to her friends who were still fighting about random things. "Stop fighting guys!" Lora demanded over and over. Hawkeye then started making a ball of lightning in his hand and he threw it past the two, who are now shocked. "I need to learn that. I need to get anything on my hands that can make them shut up." Lora laughed. Hawkeye nodded and saw the people were crowding them. "We just recieved word the queen has been assassinated and we have elected a new queen. Lora Silvershadow!" a reporter said. "That was fast in electing." Ruby said. "Oh no...." Lora said. She was dragged off and given her own throne room. "I'm only 14! I can't lead a kingdom!" Lora said. They ignored her and continued to ask her questions. Hawkeye was annoyed to the fullest and he force lightning everything around them to get their attention. "She wants her on space so give it to her!" Hawkeye yelled pointing to the door that leads to the outside. They quickly got their stuff and ran outside. "Thanks for that, but there is no way outta this mess." Lora said sadly. "I beat you would be a cool queen. You can do anything you want. Well, almost anything." Hawkeye said. Ruby and Sarah nodded in agreement and left. Hawkeye then sat on the ground beside her throne. "You will be my bodyguard." Lora demanded. "I am the queen!" she yelled laughing. "Ok, but I get 20,000 credits a day." he replied. "10,000 is as low as I'm going." Lora said. "Deal." Hawkeye replied. They shook hands and continued their jobs. A few years later, they found out Lora had parents. "They didn't know you had parents!?" Hawkeye said laughing. Lora shook her head and was given a smaller throne. Her parents were given king and queen thrones while her's was in the middle. "Looks like you not a queen, but a princess." Hawkeye said. "Yup." she replied Life as a Princess To be published Kidnapped Part 1: Execution To be published Kidnapped Part 2: Guardian Angel To be published Category:Senator Category:Female Characters Category:Human Characters Category:Member